The Valiant
by robyndistrict12
Summary: Queen Lucy has been poisoned and reduced to sleeping,after a mysterious note appears can Peter keep the family together or will Edmund's protective instincts take over. This is my first story so be nice guys! :) I own nothing all rights go to C.S.Lewis R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

King Edmund stood on the balcony in his room of Cair Paravel overlooking the sea. The shimmering sunlight shinning against the waves. Edmund took a deep breath and sighed. Edmund was feeling less than happy,dinner tonight with his family wasn't relaxed and cheerful like normal. Pet was stressed about the upcoming battle with the Telmarine soldiers, and Susan just worried about everything. Edmund looked stood looking out for a few peaceful moments until a blood curdling scream brought him out of his daydream.

He ran in the direction of the frantic screams drawing his sword. He ran into the dinning room and saw Susan kneeling on the ground bending over the body of a young women. Edmund came closer and realized it was Lucy he ran to Susan's side falling to his knees his sword lay abandoned on the floor. He looked at her pale face,her lips were blue. He grabbed her lifeless hand,it was frozen cold. 'Lucy' he cried stroking her cheek. He turned and looked at Susan. 'Is she dead?' Susan asked. 'I don't know' replied Edmund. The doors to the great hall came slamming open and Peter came running in waving a white piece of paper. 'She's not dead' he shouted 'She's asleep'. Edmund stood up 'how do you know Pete?' Peter's eye's fogged over 'Because of this' He said. Edmund arched his eyebrows and took the note from Peter. He skimmed over the note and it slid out of his fingers. He turned to his brother and said 'Anything Pete' Peter put his hand on his brothers shoulder 'no ed' he said 'We will come up with a plan, to sort this mess out.' 'No' said Edmund I would do anything Peter,anything to keep Lucy safe.' He left the room and returned back to his study. Peter turned to Susan to remained on the floor stroking Lucy's finger. He smiled and said 'Lets get Lucy somewhere warm'. After Peter and Susan got Lucy tucked into her gave Susan the note. She read it through over and over again,trying to forget what she had just read. She burst into tears and Peter held her and rocked her,wishing he knew what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**  
**Hey guys,I forgot to give you a message on the first chapter because I'm just so smart,but Yeah this is chapter two and I apologize for the spelling mistakes but hopefully that won't be an issue anymore so anyway enjoy :D**

Edmund sat in his study with his fists clenched on the table in front of him,he was so angry it was unbelievable he was so angry that Miraz would go for Lucy she was so innocent,she never done anybody couldn't believe that he had to do something so cruel just to get to him. He after much thought decided to go to Peter and help to try and sort out some sort of plan.

Peter sat in his study with Susan writing up a plan to get Lucy back without loosing Edmund. A sharp knock at the door brought Peter back to his High King stance 'Come in' he boomed. 'Only me' said Edmund come into the room rolling his eyes.' What are we going to do then.' 'We need to sort out an attack that when you go to do the exchange we can jump in without putting you or Lucy in danger' said Peter. 'Well' said Edmund 'I'll leave you to it'. As he left the room he nor Susan or Peter notice the little mouse running back to Miraz's stood in his study looking out over the sea. The strong wind blew around him and pulled his cloak tighter around himself. A very nervous Telmarine soldier entered the room quietly 'S.. Sire' He stuttered 'Yes' boomed Mira. His voice bouncing off every wall in the room. 'Well we have got new news from the spy,he claims that the Kings and Queen of Narnia are planning an attack on you the night of the exchange.' Mira turned around and looked at the soldier who's knees were shaking,'Well' He purred 'We just have to beat them to it,lets have a council meeting' He stopped to stroke his chin 'Yes,lets' 'Lets get to Edmund Pevensie,before his brother can say Narnia.'

**So yeah there you go :) Quite short I'm sorry but I'm feeling generous,if you guys tell me how I'm doing,give me any ideas you have,thoughts? I might upload Chapter three! I have a laptop and Internet. I'm bored :P**  
**Thanks Guys! ~R~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello loves! Well chapter three! Feedback is more than welcome,enjoy this chapter. Read and Review! **  
**Disclaimer I own nothing all rights go to C. **

**Edmund Pov;**

I sat in the great hall,all the army's generals and Peter were discussing the note. I wasn't to have an input until the plan was drawn out. Peter said 'Miraz wants Edmund in return for the antidote to awaken Lucy' 'I for one,won't give him up without a fight.' The animals cheered and Edmund slipped down his chair and moaned. Trumkin exclaimed 'Lets let Edmund go and when he meets Miraz,lets jump out and take the antidote'. everyone cheered. The animals discussed the plan until It was fool proof.

**Peter's Pov;**

I watched Edmund's face,it was a mixture of fear and embarrassment. I stood up and called an end to the meeting and declared that tonight was the pickup and to be in the woods ready for half the animals cleared out,Edmund slipped off his chair and hid under the table. I chuckled and left the room,thinking he would come around. When eleven o'clock came. Peter came into Edmunds room to see him,wearing no armour. 'Ed' he began 'No Pete' he said 'I don't want to' 'Okay said Peter'.

They left the room and met the army outside the grounds of cair Paravel they walked off to their spots leaving Edmund alone. He felt his sword for comfort and walked on to the entrance of the forest. He stopped when he heard rustling. He drew his sword,out the bushes came a Telmarine soldier. He smiled at Edmund. Edmund took a few steps back. The soldier drew his sword and said 'Come on then.' Edmund raised his sword to strike when the soldier shouted 'now' and Hundreds of Temarine soldiers came out of the forest. Miraz came out of the side grinning. 'Well King Edmund,your outnumbered'. 'I can see that' said Edmund 'Let's do this the easy way' said Miraz. 'yes' said Edmund 'lets'. He turned 'Peter' he shouted. The Narnian army jumped out of the bushes Miraz grinned and nodded. Two soldiers grabbed Edmund. One pulled the sword out of his hand and slid his own sword to Edmund's throat forcing him to look at the sky. Edmund tried to get out of the soldiers grasp but it was too tight. Peter drew his sword and marched forward. Miraz shook his finger at Peter and held up the antidote betwen his fingers 'No,you can have one or the other.' 'No Peter,take the antidote' shouted Edmund 'Shut up' said one of the soldier hitting Edmund with his sword. Peter said 'Fine Miraz you win,give me the antidote.' Good choice said Miraz waving to the soldiers who dragged Edmund over to a carriage and threw him inside. Locking it quickly. Edmund ran to the door and put his hands through the bars 'Peter' he cried as it started to move. 'Edmund' He heard Susan shout. 'what have you done,followed by the sound of a slap,Edmund collapsed on the floor of the carriage and lay there feeling useless.

**Oooh I wonder what's going to happen next,Read and Review guys!,any thoughts,PM or Reviews!**  
**Thanks guys! ~R~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello loves! This is the next chapter! Thank you for the follow and the favorite,means a lot! Read and Review!**  
**Disclaimer**** I own nothing all rights go to C. **

**Peter's Pov;**

Two solider grabbed Edmund and started pulling him off. I've never seen Edmund put up such a fight in his whole dragged him to a carriage and locked him inside. He pushed his hands out 'Peter' he shouted 'Edmund' shouted Susan. 'What have you done'. Then Susan slapped me in the face. My hand went up to hold my face as the carriage started moving through the forest away from us. The Soldiers turned away from us and started walking after the Carriage. Miraz climbed onto a horse and bent down to me whispering 'Nice Job,High King.' Then rode off. We walked back to the castle in since,Susan wasn't talking to me and the army felt betrayed.

**Edmund's Pov;**

I lay in the carriage I rolled over and looked out through the bars. I saw the looming figure that was Miraz's castle. When they finally stopped. The same two solider came and pulled me out. They walked up to the castle door. I struggled to fight them,but eventually pulled me inside. I was dragged down the hall and to the dungeon door. They opened the door and tried to push me through. I hit out and wiggled about. One of the solider me and I lost my balance. I fell down the stairs and tumbled to the bottom. As I hit the floor the world swimming above me. The last thing I knew the solider were dragging me to a cell. They threw me inside and then I blacked out.

Once back in Cair Paravel,Susan,Peter and the Nursing Team went into Lucy's room. The girl lay in her bed,covered with a limp blanket. Her eyes were closed and her long black eyelashes curled. Her face was deathly pale and her lips blue at the edges. Peter opened the antidote and opened Lucy's lips. He dropped a few drops into her mouth and stood back. The magic worked almost immediately,the pale pink colour returned back to lucy's cheeks,and the dark red of her lips slowly returned to colour. Her eyes opened and she blinked a few times,coughed and sat up. 'Lucy' cried Susan hugging her little sister tightly. Peter also hugged his little sister. She looked around 'Where's Edmund?' she asked. 'Ask Peter' cried Susan. Peter looked at Susan and turned to Lucy,took her hand and said 'Edmund is the reason,you are awake'. 'How did it happen?' asked Lucy 'You were poisoned by a very strong sleeping potions and Miraz had the antidote,they only way to get you back was Edmund to give himself up.' 'and he did,our plan failed.' Lucy looked down at the bed and Peter noticed the silver tears sliding down her face. 'Don't worry Lu' he said 'We will get him back!'

**Well yeah guys,Lucy's awake. What did you's think? PM or review me your thoughts,Ideas or just opinion on the story!**  
**Thanks guys ~R~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello loves this is chapter Seven, Please read and review**

**Allie Danger; Thank you for the favorite,means a lot!**

**Disclaimer**** I own nothing all rights go to C. **

Lucy spent a few days trying to get back to normal,she still stumbled when she walked and fell asleep easy. Peter didn't know what to do,he was looking into a plan to save Edmund but everyone was to mad at Peter to even want to speak to wouldn't speak to Peter either and spent her day firing arrows or talking to Lucy.

**Edmund's Pov;**

I woke up with a start,I looked around my surrounding and waited until my vision cleared. I saw I was in a cell,probably in Miraz's Castle. I stood up and walked over to the door I looked through the bars and shouted 'Hello' No reply. I shook the bars,trying to find a loose bar,nothing. I sat down on the floor and heard a bang I shot up and saw two solider come down. They opened my cell door. I backed away and fought them when they tried to grab me,when they finally did they dragged me up the stairs and down the hall. I went into the great hall. Miraz was sitting in the middle on the hall on a throne with a crown on his head. I glared at him 'You are not the king of Narnia' 'Peter is'. Miraz smiled and said 'Kneel before your king'. The solider forced me to my knees. Miraz smiled that will do. Take him back down and make him secure. The solider grabbed me and pulled me back down the dugions. The solider put shackles around my wrists and left. I tried to move and felt the resistances tighten. I sighed and wiggled about a bit. 'Great Job Peter' I sighed.

**Lucy's Pov;**

I sat in my room having my daily rest. I thought about Edmund and where he was and what was happening to him. Then I thought why their plan failed. I jumped up causing my head to spin 'Peter' I called walking to Peter's study. 'Yes Lu' he said. 'Why not get Caspian to help you,get Edmund back,he knows that castle better than anyone.' Peter dropped his quill and jumped up 'Yes Lucy yes' He picked me up and whirled me around. He left the room and went to call a council meeting.

**Yes guys,that's that. Please Read and Review. PM and Review me your ideas,thought and overall opinions.**  
**Thanks guys! ~R~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry for the late update I've been busy today! Well chapter Eight. Please Read and Review!**

**Fireye; Thank you very much,haha I dunno why,but I have one now!**

**Disclaimer**** I own nothing all rights go to C. **

**Peter's Pov;**

I called a council Meeting,when I arrived I was surprised by the amount o people who turned up including Susan and Lucy. I walked to the head table and took a seat. I waited until the noise died down then I stood. 'Narnian's' I shouted 'We have a tratior in our midst!' The animals gasped and whispered I put my hand up for silence. None of that matters anymore as now we need a new plan to rescue Edmund' Lucy stood nervously and said rather quitely 'What about Caspian?' Peter smiled and waited for the reply of the Narnian's who seemed pretty happy. Peter laughed and shouted 'So be it,we need to find Caspain!'.

**Edmund's Pov;**

I sat in the cell. My wrists were rubbed red raw. I attempted to move but got the chain tangled around my ankle. I just sighed and lay back. The door at the top of the stairs opened and I heard the clunk of soliders boots coming down the stairs. The soliders opened the Cell door and came in one grabbed me and the other unlocked the shackles. They took me upstairs and into the great hall where Miraz was sitting. I walked over to him and he smiled at me. I glared at him and he tutted. 'Not a nice look to give your king, Edmund.' 'I looked at him under my eyebrows 'You are not my king'. The next thing my face was looking the other way and I had a burning sensation on my cheek,tears spang to my eyes and I blinked them away furiously. I turned back and glared at Miraz,hating him to make me look weak.

**Peter's Pov;**

I went to the stables and selected my horse. I saddled him and climbed up. I rode him out into the forest and down to where Trumpkin and Nickabrik lived I knocked the door and Nickabrik answered 'Hello High King Peter' he said with a bow. I smiled and bowed back. I entered into the house and asked for Caspian. Several moments passed and then Prince Caspain entered 'Your Majesty' he said I smiled 'Caspian,I said I need your help.'

**So yeah,Caspian? in the story,what do you guys think? PM or Review your ideas,thoughts or overall opinions!**

**Thanks guys! ~R~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys**

**I had a lovely review from a stranger who I would like to thank very much for their help and lovely comments about my story. Ihave taken these Ideas on board and hope you enjoy this chapter**  
**Disclaimer**** I own nothing all rights go to C. **

Caspian and Peter made their way back to Cair Paravel and left the horses to be tended to by the Stable staff. Once they were into the dining room. Lucy came running at Caspian who picked her up and whirled her around. Susan stood and tried to keep her adult stance. Caspian came over to her and spoke to her in his heavy Spanish accent 'Hello Susan' She smiled and replied 'Hello Caspian'. He took her hand and gently kissed it. Susan blushed and cleared her throat. She curtsied and left the room grabbing a giggling Lucy's hand and pulling her out of the room.

Peter, Caspian and the other Narnian's were having a meeting. Caspian gave the army a full scale drawing of the castles outline. The plan was to enter the castle and distract Miraz and then rescue Edmund. Peter agreed that the plan would work and secretly was glad that Caspian had came to help rescue his brother.

**Susan's Pov;**

I sat with Lucy in her sitting room. After the maids had brought her and Lucy some snacks. Lucy turned to me and said 'So Susan,Caspian.' I rolled her eyes and said 'Let's not Lu'. Lucy giggled and 'Come on Su' I shook my head. 'No Lucy'. I felt a fluttering in my chest and I felt rather clammy. I rubbed my hands together to try and remove the sweat from my hands. I stood up and walked over to the window,I looked out and exclaimed I'm a queen Lucy,not a child I have a country to run'. 'You need to Marry soon' said Lucy. 'I don't have to,If I don't want to'. Lucy smiled and left the room.

I sighed and went over to my bed and sat down. 'Do I love Caspian?,I can't love him..but I think I do',I lay down on my bed and put the pillow over my head,something I haven't done since I was young.

**So yeah,quite short I'm rather tired now. Don't forget to review!**  
**So PM me your ideas,thoughts of just opinions**  
**Thanks guys! ~R~**


	8. Author's note

**Hey guys,So I've started back at school now and I have to study and go do stuff,so I will be continuing my story,but I shall be updating Fridays and Saturdays!**

**Thanks guys! ~R~**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys! Woo update day! :D**

**melsol- Thank you haha **

**CONlover- I try haha, thanks**

**Guest- Thank you,but what do you mean?**

**Thanks for the reviews and favorites and follows guys,means a lot. I'm going to try and get all your ideas and thoughts into practice**

**Disclaimer**** I own nothing all rights go to C. Read and Review!**

* * *

**Edmund's Pov;**  
I sat in my cell,I was getting bored of this wasn't something going to happen didn't Miraz need me for a purpose? or am I just a medal

of what his evil achieved?. I looked down at my skinless wrists the heavy iron had rubbed away and left me with open red angry cuts

,I don't let it be known that it hurts King's don't cry.

**Peter's Pov;**

Caspain,myself and the army had written up the plan for the raid on Miraz's castle,we were going to strike tonight and get Edmund

back and defeat Miraz once and for all. I looked down at my twiddling thumbs and felt a pang of pain through my heart,I missed

Edmund so much,I just wanted to get him back,and I would stop at nothing to achieve that. Lucy came in and sat with me,' Can I

help tonight Peter?' 'No Lu' I replied 'I need to keep you safe.' Lucy scowled and jumped up 'I will help,just you watch!' She shouted

running out of the room. Caspain looked at me,I shook my head,'She won't,she's just angry.'

**Susan's Pov;**

I walked through the castle,Caspain was running around my mind,I didn't know how to feel,I tried to push him out,I was attending a

very important meeting. I walked through the courtyard when someone jumped out at me,I dropped my books and hit them,my hands

went to my mouth when I realised I had struck Caspian across the face. 'Caspain!' I shouted running to him 'My goodness,I'm so

sorry,'He laughed and said in his thick Spanish accent 'It's okay Susan,I forgot how strong you were. I felt my cheeks redden. I looked

down at the floor and bend down to collect my books from the floor and strand of my hair escaped my

braid and fell down across my face. Caspian pushed my hair back behind my ear. I looked up and smiled,he smiled back,lent forward

and placed his lips on mines.I closed my eyes and kissed him. I pulled away and run

away,leaving him in the courtyard.

The Narnian Army stood before Miraz's Castle. Susan fired her arrow at the open window above them,Peter climbed up the rope with

Caspain following behind. Susan lead the army in another way behind the court yard.

**Edmund's Pov;**  
I heard a creaking noise and stood up. I looked into the darkness and saw a figure emerging,I walked backwards,until I hit the

wall,they messed with a lock until it opened with a creak. They walked up to me,I tried to look at them but their hood was up. The

unlocked my shackles and pulled me by the arm. I walked out and felt my wrists,they ached,we

walked up the stairs,and opened the door and peered down the hall,silence. I walked down and looked behind me. My rescuer was

gone,I looked over at a window and saw a brown rope hanging there. I raised my eyebrows and climbed down. I was out of Miraz's

Castle,I started to head through the forest. Determined to get back to Cair Paravel

**Peter's Pov;**

Caspain and me climbed through the window. We walked down the

quiet hallway. 'Follow me' Caspian whispered. We walked quickly until Caspain stopped at a heavy wooden door. I pulled the handle

expecting it to be locked and to my surprise and concern it was open. I ran down the stairs and into the room,I ran into the empty cell,I

looked at the shackles lying on the floor,there was nothing else here 'Edmund' I shouted.

**So yeah guys,what do you think has happened? Give me some reviews and we'll continue! **  
**Thanks guys! ~R~**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys,I was out last night and had no time to update so here we go!**

**Disclaimer**** I own nothing all rights go to C. **

* * *

**Edmund's Pov;**

I ran through the forest,the best I could my leg was immobile and I had to practically hop. The tears were streaming down my face but I

tried to keep going. I had been running or what seemed hours. I tripped over a log and fell flat on my face. I heard a crack and

automatically knew that my twisted leg had shattered. I felt the fresh tears falling from my eyes. I pushed my arms up and tried to

stand. As soon as I put weight on my leg. I screamed and fell back down. I heard a rustling behind me and I sighed 'No' I cried trying to

pull myself away. I felt a hand being gently placed on my back. I tensed up and turn my head around and met eyes with a girl. I blinked

a few times and looked at her. She was beautiful. She had long snow white blonde hair floating down her body. Her eyes were green

and so captivating. I stared into them until the girl cleared her throat. I shook my head. 'Sorry' She smiled 'It's fine'. She took my hands

and helped me gently to my feet,well foot and she helped me through the forest.

* * *

**Peter's Pov;**  
'

Edmund!' I shouted. My eyes frantically scanned the small cell. Caspain grabbed my arm 'Peter' He cried 'Edmund's not here'. I stood up

and rubbed my hands through my hair. 'We need to find him' I shouted before running up the steps. Caspain grabbed my arm and

pulled me back. 'Peter he whispered. 'You can't charge into the castle,you'll get caught and believe me,Miraz would prefer you over

Edmund.' We snuck out the door and I asked Caspian 'Where would he be?' Caspian blew his cheeks out. 'He's not here,so he's either

in the tower or the great hall.' We quietly crept along the corridor hiding from solider ever so often. Eventually we reached the great

hall. The door was slightly ajar. We peered through and saw Miraz sitting in the middle of the room. Scribbling what appeared to be a

letter. Suddenly the air was filled with the sound of several trumpets. My hands went to my ears and I watched the colour drain from

Caspian's face. He grabbed my arm and shouted 'Run'. We sprinted through the castle we nearly reached the window When solider

sprung from nowhere. Caspain drew his sword from his side and brought it up the soldiers laughed and drew there own. Caspain

shouted to me to climb down. I thought he would come down after me so,I did Caspian waited until I reached the bottom and then cut

the rope. 'Caspain!' I screamed. I tried to jump back up but I fell and scraped my arm a straight line of scarlet blood jumped up onto my

arm I whistled at the pain. I set off to try and find the army and Susan.

* * *

**Caspain's Pov;**

I cut the rope and tried to ignore Peter's screams I fought my way through the solider and took running off down the corridor.I ran until

I felt a blow to my stomach. I fell backwards and closed my eyes struggling to breathe. I opened my eyes and saw my uncle standing

above me. He bent down and grabbed my hair. I groaned and tried to fight him grip was too strong. 'Caspian,Caspian' he said

shaking his head. 'Did you really think you could really break Edmund out' 'Nice try'. 'No' said Caspian. 'Someone beat us to it.' The smile

faded from Miraz's face. He pulled me to my feet and threw me to the floor. He put a foot on my chest and pointed his sword at my

neck. 'Who did' 'I don't know' I cried the tears welling up in my eyes. 'Pathetic' said Miraz 'Lock him up in the tower.' He started to walk

off and one of the solider grabbed my collar and started dragging me. He dragged me to the bottom of the stairs and up them,I felt my

back hit off every single stair. The pain was unbearable. I kept my mouth shut and tried not to let them know it hurt. They unlocked the

door at the top. Threw me inside and locked the door behind them. I ran to the door and banged on it. Nothing. Nobody was coming to

my rescue. I walked over to the window I looked out to see how high I was. To high to jump anyway. I could only think of Susan. I

needed to get out of here but I didn't know how. I slumped down the wall and sighed deeply.

* * *

**There we go,You guys know the script. Your ideas,thoughts and opinions just PM or review!**  
**Thanks guys! ~R~**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi! ^.^ I've missed you guys,here's my next chapter! Disclaimer except 'The girl' I own nothing all rights go to C. Read and Review!**

**Edmund's Pov;**

I opened my eyes. I was in a small dimly lit room,I sat up slowly and looked around the room. The room was tiny compared to any from

the castle. I sat up and tried to put weight on my foot. I grimaced in pain and lifted my leg back up. The door opened and the

sunlight flooded in. I closed my eyes and put my arm up. It was the girl. She smiled at me and put a basket down on the small wooden

table. She came over and helped me to my feet I smelt her hair as she passed,it smelt of pine cones. She sat me at the table and

passed me some fresh bread. I tried to eat it sensibly. I was still a king. The girl watched me with her piercing green eyes. We sat in

silence until the girl cleared her throat. 'So who are you then?' I looked back at her and thought carefully I decided just to tell her '

Edmund' I girl jumped up knocking her chair back. I stood painfully to my feet. 'What is it?' ' We thought you were dead'. 'No' I replied.

'I'm here' She laughed tears falling down her snow white cheeks. 'I need to get back.' I said. Limping to the door. 'No!' she shouted

running to the door and jumping in front of it. 'You can't!' 'Why not?'I asked raising my eyebrows. 'You're not better' I laughed and moved

her out of the way. I opened the door and limped out. 'You'll get caught' She shouted of the door. I ignored her and walked out into the

forest.

**Caspian's Pov;**

I walked around the room. I banged on the wooden door again,nothing budged. I sighed and walked over to the window. I rested my

head against the wall and looked out across the courtyard.

**Flashback;**

I walked into the courtyard which was dimly lit by torches. I walked along until I heard the crunch along the ground. It was Susan,I took

her into my arms and locked my fingers behind her back. She looked up at me and captured me with her captivating brown eyes,I

looked into them until I met her lips,I gasped and pressed mines against hers. She pulled away and looked at me,she laughed and

tucked her hair behind her ear. she walked off leaving me in the courtyard alone.

**Yaay,I'm back hello all,any ideas thoughts or just your opinions PM or Review  
thanks guys! ~R~**


End file.
